SburbLands
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: This is something I came up with randomly, and I have quite a bit planned out. All six playable characters survive the train wreck that Hussie planned, but lost every ability they had, and meet up with a new...face, where they awake. The new face helps them reach a city called Sanctuary, and to safety from Andrew Hussie's clutches...for now. (Rated T for Homestuck)


Hey, something new!

* * *

_So...You wish to hear of another tale, am I right? One where the very fate of a world hangs in the balance? This world is called Pandora, a dangerous, beautiful land sketched with monsters near and far, brutal and quite harmless, which is a vast range in difference. Back to the tale. If you do not wish to hear it? Too bad, I will choose to tell you anyway._

_First, you must understand, there was a Vault, opened only with a mystical key. To the brave fighters that dared to venture to open the alien prison, the Vault was just a container of tentacles and disappointment. They had suddenly vanished into the world of Pandora, certain that the prison held no significant treasure at all..._

_They were indefinitely wrong._

_The Vault's opening triggered events that caused a priceless, alien element to appear, called Eridium. Soon enough after the opening, the element emerged in abundance across the plains and tundras of Pandora. It's sudden appearance attracted many, including the Sburb corporation._

_They came to Pandora to mine the priceless element, and to bring order to the savage planet. Through their intense excavations, they uncovered information on an even GREATER Vault. Their leader vowed he'd find it- to use it's incredible power to civilize the Borderlands once and for all. But, Sburb wasn't the only one searching for the Vault, of course not._

_The call of danger and valuable treasure is not so easily resisted, and I should know myself. Certain warriors came to Pandora in droves in search of the Vault- to uncover it's secrets. Some might call them daring adventurers, and others might see them as fools. But I?_

_I call them...Vault Hunters. Our story begins with them, and a man...named Andrew Hussie... _

* * *

A large puppy-looking thing staggers towards a sign with the face of the Sburb corporation's leader, Andrew Hussie. The thing howls lightly, pushing on wards, and a car races by, attaching a chain to the end of the thing's leg, knocking it over.

It growls and barks at the car racing away before looking at it's leg, whimpering. Poor thing. FWIP!

It's body gets battered against the desert sands and a group of mutant bandits ride in the back of the car. The smaller of the group talks with the larger one, resulting in the larger unconscious. The smaller shrugs it off and frowns as they hit a train, flying off the hood of the car on which it sat beforehand.

Inside the train...

* * *

A banner lay above the head of a blond, saying 'Welcome!'. He stands with an amused expression underneath the banner, looking at his five friends. "so hey why do you think hussie took us on a train? doesnt he fucking hate us?"

One of his friends, Jade Harley, shrugs with her rifle on her shoulder. "i don't really know, but i don't like the feel of this place..."

Another rolls his light red eyes at the ironic blond. "I DONT GIVE A FUCK I JUST HOPE WE DONT DIE BEFORE WE FIND THIS SHITTY VAULT CRAPSTASH."

The other lady in the group readjusts her trident and gun with a nod. "i agree with this motherglubber over hea. i just wanna krill this motherglubber before he krills us first." She turns her head to the other member of their group of six, the one that everyone calls the assassin. "yo strider." She errs and corrects herself. "other strider. why wont you speak the glub up."

His head turn slightly, his pointy shades turning with him. "I do not believe it is entirely necessary to place my input on this matter at hand. This entire predicament is unsettling..." The taller of the six hums and turns towards the banner once more, then shows a scowl. "Well, it seems as though Jade and I were right. We aren't welcomed here."

All six turn and see the banner fall to the floor, showing another one saying _'To your doom. Nothing personal, sorry. Have a death day!' _They all smirk as robots flood in through holes in the train.

The shorter of out the six scoffs, pulling out two mini guns. "OKAY EVERYONE, TIME TO LAY THEM DOWN."

Jade Harley grins, leveling her rifle with her enemies. "okay dave, no lounging around this time."

"like ill ever jade." The said blonde scoffs, tossing out a small package to the ceiling, which releases a turret. "ready meenah?"

"as ready as i'll eva be glubber." The brunette scoffs, as the assassin lays the remaining down on the roof, as all of the rest can tell since the sharp blade cut through the roof. They all walk up to the front and their faces pale.

"Hey, kids." The recording says as the dynamite filled doll of Hussie says, the chair turning in the dynamite filled control part of the train. "It's quite cute that you guys think you're the heroes of this little Mission: Impossible thing you got going here. But, you not." Ticking counts down to 3 seconds. "Have fun, kiddos." 2. 1. BRRRRIIINNNG!

**_BOOM!_**

* * *

I have so many issues.


End file.
